


Natural Bottom

by p4vl0vsdaught3r



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, cause I'm fucking hyped and it's an amazing sport, handball, just having some fun here, oh and there is this gif..., sadly not as much as Carmilla and Laura, though I'm not so sure about the "accidental"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4vl0vsdaught3r/pseuds/p4vl0vsdaught3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla meet in probably the most cliched way possible. Carmilla crashes into Laura, they topple over and of course they fall on top of each other, ending up in a very intimate position. Oh, and there are a couple of hundreds people watching them.  </p>
<p>Handball AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something based on this gif right [here](http://imgur.com/gallery/9TRSkHN). Like seriously check it out, it's like the most amazing thing to ever happen in sports! xD And because I miss playing so goddamn much, that I'll just write about it instead, hah! You don't need to know anything about the sport, to read the story - it concentrates more on the interpersonal relations, if you know what I mean.

So, this was awkward. 

Not only was there a random girl on top of her, no she was basically kneeling between her legs, her knees pressed against her thighs. Her skin burned, where they touched. Worst of all, she couldn't stop staring at the number five. The girl in the bright yellow jersey with the most spectacular eyes Laura has ever seen. They were dark, and glazed - probably mirroring her own expression. Neither of them made a move to change their position. It felt like an eternity passed like this. The stadium around them turned very quiet for a moment. A rare occurrence, since there were nearly thousand people gathered in the small stadium to watch the game. 

Laura was still trying to make sense of how she came to be in this position. It came out of nowhere.

One second she was moving towards the ball and her brunette opponent was dribbling towards their line. There wasn't much time to think, when she jumped up high. She felt a hard body ram into her; her arms were raised above her head trying to block the ball from flying toward their goal keeper. She watched the ball leave the girls hand, and then she was going down. 

Handball was all about instinct. Everything was always moving so fast, you had to make a decision in a split second. So, she grabbed for the other girl, trying to keep herself from falling. For a second she felt the fabric of the yellow jersey between her fingers, but then it slipped. The fabric ran through her fingers, and she fell. She groaned, when her back hit the ground. It didn't hurt per se, she was used to falling by now. What surprised her was the sudden weight of another body atop of her. She lay on the floor, her hands next to her body ready to hoist herself up against to get up and continue their own attack, when she saw yellow. The girl must have lost her footing as well. All Laura could do was gape, while the dark haired playmaker of the _Miezen_  collapsed on top of her. A sharp pain went through her chest, when the girl broke her fall with her hands pressed tightly against her breast. 

Right, there was that. Number five still had her hands firmly planted on top of her chest. 

Number five smirks at her, her perfect fucking eyebrow raised high.  

It had just been an automatic reaction - the way your knee jerked, when you hit the right spot; nothing more, really. An instinctual response of her body. Laura didn't remember willing her legs to press against her opponents waist, holding her tightly, holding her close like it was the most natural thing in the world. Oh god, only now does she realize how they must look like to everybody else. How... inappropriate their positions are outside of a bedroom. In front of so many people. 

"And Carmilla Karnstein scores again for the _Miezen_ , her third goal this game," the booming voice of the announcer made her snap out of her trance. She heard some clapping from the far side of the stadium. It was a home match after all, there were only a handful of fans clapping for the yellow clothed _Miezen_. She also registered the sound of a handful of people laughing, the stadium was still eerily silent. 

She shifted under the weight of the other girl, who finally moved as well. Not once breaking the intense eye contact the number five straightened herself up and lifted her hands from where she was well, cupping Laura's breasts. For the first time it felt like Laura could finally breathe again. Karnstein offered her a hand and Laura instantly grabbed her arm and hoisted herself up. She stumbled a bit, nearly crashing into the other girl again, when she finally had solid ground under her feet again. 

Her cheeks felt hot.

"You're a natural bottom, aren't you cupcake?" Karnstein grins at her. The insolence of that woman! First, she crashed into her, made her fall, more or less groped her and now... she mocked her for falling prey to the laws of gravity. How dare she?!

She took another step towards the brunette, coming close enough to breathe the same air. Karnstein was still grinning smugly, her arms folded in front of her. Laura opened her mouth, bent on making it clear to the other girl that... wait, what was it that she wanted to say? Her mouth fell shut again, and she noticed that Karnstein was very obviously staring at her lips. Laura blinked. Was she... no that was impossible, right? Karnstein was known to do that, to provoke her opponents, to rile them up, to make them snap at her. 

There was no way in hell that... 

Danny was suddenly behind her, a reassuring hand on her back. 

"Are you alright, Hollis?"

"Um, yeah," Laura answered after clearing her throat. 

"Come on, then." Her captain took her arm and dragged her with her. "Stay the fuck away from her, Carmilla," Danny whispered only loud enough for the three of them to hear. Laura's eyes snapped towards Danny, a warm feeling spreading in her chest for some odd reason. It felt good to know that at least somebody had her back no matter what. Even if she wasn't sure that she needed, or even wanted protection against... Carmilla. Danny was still holding her arm and pulling her towards the center line. 

Over her shoulder she glanced back at the number five. Carmilla was also on her way back into their half of the court, but her eyes were glued to Danny and her. When Carmilla noticed Laura's not very covert gaze, she gave her a wink. Her mouth had turned into a lopsided grin, the playful expression on her face making her seem even younger. 

Maybe, just maybe Laura didn't want her to stay away. 

She was in trouble. Big, big trouble. 

"Just ignore her, she's always done that," her captain said. 

"Done what?"

"Trying to get in you head, to throw you off your game. Just don't let her get to you."

Laura just nodded, when she took her position as right-winger again. There was enough time to think about whatever the fuck just happened between her and the number five later. For now she had a game to win, and goals to score. Luckily their positions on their respective teams meant that they normally didn't come face to face. Again and again, she felt her mind wander and her eyes follow the tall figure of Carmilla Karnstein, but for the most part she kept her head in the game.  

It was Laura that scored the final goal. There were only two seconds left on the clock, when the ball hit the net and the referee blew the whistle acknowledging the winning goal of the match. It didn't take long for the other girls to come running on the court and hug her and celebrate their first win this season. Smiling and nodding at each other they built a circle and shouted some celebratory chants. This was probably the most important game of the season after all, the first points they were able to score after three lousy games in row. And damn, they had worked hard for those two points! 

Freddy Mercury's voice echoed through the stadium and people started to joining in. God, she had missed this. She only started playing for Berlin at the start of the season. This was her first official win with her new team. Nearly everybody in the audience was up standing, celebrating their team. Laura felt the tension leave her body. She loved this. This was the best thing about playing. Being surrounded by her team she felt part of something. Right then the crowd passionately started singing along the chorus and most of the team jumped in.  

Sometimes she couldn't believe her luck. To get paid to do what she loves most in the world. 

"Wanna join us for some drinks at _Costas_ later?" Danny asked her after another hug. 

It was a tradition to celebrate their victory at the team's favourite greek restaurant. The chef Costa had trained the team a couple of years back, and his restaurant was still the place to go for everybody that loved Handball in the city. And the food was just amazing. So hell yes, she was going. Danny smiled at her and gave her a pat on the butt, before making her way to their trainer. Laura softly shook her head, when she spotted Perry running towards her.

Her eccentric flatmate was wearing an old jersey of hers and flung herself at Laura. She hugged her tightly. Surprised Laura stiffened at first; this was probably the first time Perry had ever shown any kind of affection. The literary student was normally very detached and strict. She had never seen her let loose. 

"That was amazing, Laura. Oh my god, the last two minutes. Everything was just going so fast, first you were in the lead, then they tied. I nearly bit my lip, that is how stressed out I was. But when, you scored, and everybody just jumped and clapped and cheered," her voice faded, when Laura finally remembered the number five. Perry held her hand for some reason, while she talked on and on about how great everything was. Remembering their bodies pressed against each other she wanted nothing more than to see the number five, talk to her. Her heart clenched, when she noticed that there were only a couple of yellow clothed girls left on the court - and none of them was Carmilla. 

*~*~*

It was much later, when she finally came home. Perry, who turned into a Handball aficionado in only mere hours, accompanied her to _Costas_. It was a fun evening. The house was full, the team and friends and family were all gathered in the restaurant. Never before had she seen Perry act like this, she ordered one drink after the other and got thoroughly wasted. She seemed to have fun though. LaFontaine, the team's left-winger, spent the whole night talking to her flatmate. And Laura might be oblivious about a lot of things, but she noticed the way they looked at Perry. She wouldn't really mind seeing more of LaFontaine outside of the team, they seemed like they were a lot of fun. 

Yawning Laura closed Perry's door behind her. She had made sure, that her friend was safely tucked in and brought her some water and a bucket. Just in case. 

Pouring herself another glass of water she crawled into bed and for the first time since this afternoon, she checked her phone. She had a couple of messages and notifications from friends congratulating her and the team. When she started up her facebook app though, she was dumbstruck. She had a pending friends request and a message from Carmilla Karnstein. Carmilla fucking Karnstein. 

For a moment she believed this to be a joke by one of her team mates. After all they didn't pass up on one single opportunity to mock her about her run-in with the other girl. It must be one of them pranking her once more. But when she opened the profile, the perfect face of Carmilla smiled at her, clad in her yellow jersey. The profile was public and it was unquestionably _her_. Her heart raced uncontrollably, when she pressed the button to accept the request. 

Brushing her hair out of her face, she stared at the screen. God, she was beautiful. Her cheeks burned, when she remembered how close she'd been to that face only hours ago. And now, she was probably already back in Trier, or at least in the bus driving them back to their home city. If only she'd seen her after the game, if only the number five hadn't just left. But instead here Laura was, staring at the picture of one of the prettiest girl's she's ever seen; god, she was pathetic. 

Her heart was doing weird stunts, when she finally opened the message. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (23:21): Seems like we made it on the National News, sweetheart.

_Wait, what?_

There was a link attached to the message. Without really knowing what to expect, Laura clicked the link and got redirected to the webpage of the _BILD Zeitung_ , the biggest newspaper in Germany. It's a piece of crap paper of course, the worst of the worst, but still everybody bought it. Apparently people loved reading about angst, hate, tits and the weather forecast, because that was all their editorial stuff cared about. This was not good. She blinked at her screen, trying to grasp what was happening. Was it the beer she drank making her imagine things (no) or was there really a picture of her and Carmilla fucking Karnstein on the cover page of the _Bild Zeitung_ (yes!). A picture in which Carmilla and she were in a very compromising situation. Oh god, no please. This was too abstruse to be really happening.  

**Carmilla Karnstein** (23:23): You look cute btw. 

**Laura Hollis**  (23:47): How can you be so relaxed about this? God, my papa is going to kill me. I mean can they even do that? They can't just take our picture and post it without our permission for the whole world to see. Right?

**Carmilla Karnstein** (23:51): They publish pictures of mutilated murder victims and drowned kids. They can do pretty much everything. That picture is pretty tame, cutie. 

**Laura Hollis**  (23:51): Tame?! 

Obviously they had different definitions of the word tame. But wait- Laura scrolled up to read what Carmilla had written. Did Carmilla just call her cute as a sidenote? She stared at the little word and the apparent insignificance of the statement. _You look cute btw._  By the way... She couldn't seriously be bothered to write it out in full? Laura locked her phone and threw it on the bed. For a moment she contemplated waking Perry up to tell her about this, but her flatmate would probably either not even wake up, giggle uncontrollably at her, or throw up on her. Nope, not doing that. Instead she stared at the black screen. Hell, why was she so worked up about this? It wasn't like Carmilla was somebody important, it wasn't like she mattered. She barely even knew the girl. 

She jumped, when her phone beeped. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:01): So, apparently I was pretty rude earlier. You know with the accidental groping and behaving like an ass after. I might have gotten a bit carried away. And I never got a chance to apologize after the game. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:02): You wanted to apologize?

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:04): Of course. You know, I'm actually a decent human being, if you get to know me :D I didn't want to disturb you and your girlfriend, you seemed happy. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:04): My girlfriend?

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:04): The pretty redhead. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:05): Oh! You mean Perry! She's not my girlfriend, we only live together. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:06): So... you are fuckbuddies?

Laura nearly choked on her own saliva reading the words. She felt tears well in her eyes from the violent coughing that seized a hold of her body. She doubled over, coughing violently. She ran her hand over her eyes, wiping the salty tears away. Blinking at the screen, the word still grinned at her. Carmilla would be the death of her. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:09): Are you always this crude?

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:09): Yes. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:09): I take that as a yes btw. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:11): You are ridiculous. She is a friend. And no, not a friend with benefits. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:15): So, she wouldn't mind if I asked you to join me for dinner tomorrow. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:17): Or lunch. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:18): Or a not-eating activity. I mean I'm up for anything really, we don't have to get food. Like we can go to a movie, or a museum, or just take a stroll in the city. You choose. It's your city after all. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:19): It's okay, if you don't want to. 

Laura just stared at her phone, while the messages kept on popping up. Smiling at herself she read Carmilla's texts. Holy Tilda Swinton, Carmilla fucking Karnstein - star player of the _Miezen_ and like the prettiest girl that has ever touched her boobs - was asking her out! 

**Laura Hollis** (00:21): What no, of course I want to. I just... are you really asking me out on a date?

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:21): Yes. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:22): Are you honestly surprised about that?

**Laura Hollis**  (00:24): Um, yes I guess. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:25): But wait, aren't you supposed to be at the other side of the country already? I saw your team bus leave earlier.

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:26): I'm staying with my sister. I'm going to be here for a couple of days, took some leisure days from work. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:27): Laura, can I be honest with you?

**Laura Hollis**  (00:29): Of course. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:27): I'm glad it was you I crashed into. 

Laura smiled at herself as she started typing. Who would have thought that Carmilla was such a sap.

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:28): Your boobs are really pretty and firm. I wouldn't mind doing that again. Maybe with less clothes on. 

Maybe it was her hormones, or just the ridiculousness of the situation, but Laura started laughing out loud at the comment. She wasn't sure if Carmilla was trying to compliment her, being a dick or if this was just the way she was. Blunt. She was about to type a reply, when she heard a pained groan and the sound of glass breaking from outside of her room.

_What the fuck?_

She quickly made her way to the door, turning on the light in the hallway. Perry was leaning heavily against the wall, her eyes glazed and she pointed at the mirror, well what was left of their mirror, in front of her. She laughed hysterically, before her face turned green and she made some gagging sounds. Careful not so step into the shards, Laura guided Perry to the bathroom all the while afraid, she'd throw up at her.

They made it there somehow. As soon as they entered their small bathroom, Perry stumbled forward, grabbed the toilet seat and heaved into the loo. With a deep sigh Laura crouched down next to her flatmate, and held her hair back. Luckily she always had hair tie around her wrist, and she tried to get as much of Perry's rebellious curls into the braid as possible. Perry said some intangible words, and Laura patted her. 

She was about to get a glass of water and a few wet towels for her friend, when Perry grasped her arm. 

"Don't go," she pleaded. 

So, Laura stayed. 

After a couple of minutes Perry finally loosened her hold and Laura told her to just stay put for a moment, while she was getting something for her. She made her way into the kitchen, pouring Perry a glass of water and despite her better judgment she did a shot of vodka. She kind of needed that right now. The flushed the burning taste down with water. She remembered that she had been texting Carmilla, when all of this happened, so she got her phone from her room, before going back to Perry. 

She handed her the towel, and checked her phone.  

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:37): Shit, I didn't mean to scare you off. I was only kidding - well partly. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:45): You didn't scare me off. There was just something I had to take care of. My "fuckbuddy" had a couple of drinks too much tonight; she barely made it into the bathroom before, you now... yeah, I'm not gonna bother you with too much details. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:47): Shit, I'm sorry. So I guess neither of us is getting much sleep tonight. 

**Laura Hollis**  (00:48): You wanna come over?

She's about to add a "just kidding", when Carmilla answered. Her heart started beating fast, and Laura felt suddenly more alive than ever before. She stared at her phone, while Perry still leaned over the toilet seat. Laura held her hair with one hand, while the other frantically tries to type her address. It didn't help that she was trembling. Perry retched again, her whole body shaking and sweat building on her face. 

She should be disgusted, but all she can think about is the tall, brunette Handball player that somehow accidentally groped her and is on her way to her place in the middle of the night. She'd never done anything like this ever before. She patted Perry's back, telling her everything's going to be fine, all the while sporting a shit-eating grin. 

**Carmilla Karnstein** (00:49): Text me the address. I'm already calling a cab. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'd love to know what you think. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. "Miezen" is actually a real life name of a female Handball team here in Germany, it's a trivialized word for a cat, kinda synonymous to the English kitty. So, with Carmilla being a giant, black cat the only fitting name for their team!


End file.
